The Tyrant Moves to Tokyo
by Serralinda
Summary: Tokyo Yaoiverse #1 - Morinaga has news, so does Tatsumi. Will our turbulent couple be able to get past this new bump in the road to paradise? Please search by the series title to find the next stories in the series - they end up in different fandom categories.


**The Tyrant Moves to Tokyo**

**Welcome to my Tokyo Yaoiverse series, where men fall in love with other men even if they aren't technically gay. Why should gender matter when you fall in love?**

Greetings, my name is Serralinda and this the first of many vignettes I intend to write, all featuring my favorite yaoi lovers from anime and manga. I'm planning to have them all bump into each other, have adventures, make friends or enemies, fight and love and laugh and cry, and just generally continue living their lives. Crossovers galore! Damn, I'm ambitious!

I am up-to-date on all the manga I think, so be forewarned that some stories might refer to things that were not covered in the anime adaptations. I'm also going to jump them all into 2019, and start off about a year past the last/latest chapters available at this time. That way I have enough wiggle room to create new stories that don't contradict what's been written, and all the stories have taken place at the same time. I don't want to bother with trying to sort out what year and how old everyone should be – they're all just a year older than the last time you saw them, lol. I'm also going to try very hard to keep them all in character, or at least the characters we could see them growing into.

I don't write regularly, only sporadically when the muse strikes, so don't expect a schedule for new pieces. But I will only upload finished stories – no cliffhangers. Oh, and expect lemons. Not always, but I do enjoy them, don't you?

Let's get this show on the road. Please leave a review, I'd love feedback.

First up, I have to get my favorite Tyrant and his lover from Nagoya to Tokyo, so I'm starting with a lemony tale from **Koisuru Boukun by Takanaga Hinako. The rights are all hers, I own nothing.**

**Let's Begin With...A Lemon **

Morinaga Tetsuhiro closed the front door and leaned back against it for a moment, sighing with happiness at finally being home again. Kicking off his shoes, he padded into the living room, calling out softly, "I'm home."

"Welcome home," came the distracted reply as his roommate and boyfriend (however much he protested the term) Tatsumi Souichi continued typing on his laptop. A cigarette was smoldering itself to a pile of ash in the clogged ashtray beside him, and a cup of coffee had grown cold nearby. Tatsumi was glaring at the screen, as if he could somehow scare his data into more favorable numbers.

Morinaga studied his beloved senpai who was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, taking in the disheveled clothes, the hair falling out of it's ponytail, the mess on the coffee table. Home. Such a small word for such a big feeling. And it had nothing to do with the building or the rooms, but instead it came from the man lost in focus on the laptop. Humming softly to himself, Morinaga set about the usual ritual – unpacking, a shower, pajamas.

Back in the living room he sat on the couch behind Tatsumi, reached down to grab the man beneath his armpits, and hauled his senpai up onto his lap. "Oi! Moron! What the hell!"

"Shhh. Please, Senpai. Just let me hold you for a moment." His arms wrapped around Tatsumi as he squirmed and struggled to get free. He dropped his head down onto a shoulder and took a deep breath. "I missed you so much."

Tatsumi quickly gave up his fighting – Morinaga was strong, though so gentle in his manner that most people never realized it. He sighed and leaned back against the broad and warm chest. "You're crazy. It's only been two weeks since you were last home."

Morinaga said nothing, just snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of his lover. This was what kept him going while he was away working at S Pharmaceuticals, the rare moments when Tatsumi would relax in his arms and the whole world narrowed down to just the two of them. And while Tatsumi would never admit it, he too enjoyed the peaceful embrace.

But. Morinaga being Morinaga, that peace didn't last very long. Soon enough, he turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Tatsumi's neck. Hot breath tickled, moist lips left a damp trail up to the shell of an ear just begging to be licked...

"Ahh-! Damn it, Morinaga! Stop that!" Hands were wandering now, one up beneath a shirt, one down to the growing bulge in Tatsumi's pants. "Unnnh!" The cry escaped Tatsumi as clever fingers found his nipple and grasped his hard-on.

"Senpai..." Morinaga's voice combined a husky whisper with a caress and a demand, all at once. The combination never failed to send a jolt of lust straight through Tatsumi from ear to pelvis, where it pooled into a heated pulsing. He turned his head to the side and Morinaga captured his lips in a long, hot kiss. Tongues invaded, danced, battled. Lips grew swollen then broke apart as both men panted and moaned.

Tatsumi shucked off his pants – they were already half off anyway – and turned himself around to straddle his lover. Over the past year, he'd mostly given up pretending to any reluctance when it came to sex. He yanked Morinaga's sleep shirt off while his own top was unbuttoned and tossed aside. Morinaga's lips nibbled their way down to Tatsumi's chest while he ground his erection against Morinaga's and grasped at his shoulders.

"I think you missed me, Senpai." That earned Morinaga a growl that made him snicker in response. Morinaga's hands gripped Tatsumi's hips, then slid around to squeeze his ass before moving farther down to tease the most sensitive area. Morinaga paused in his licking to gaze up at his lover. Tatsumi had his head flung back and was gasping out little cries of pleasure, lost in the sensations. Such a view! One hand slid over to search the couch cushions for the bottle of lube kept tucked away and convenient. Quickly he slicked his fingers then pressed one inside.

"Ungh! Fuck! Tetsuhiro!" These were the only times Tatsumi would use Morinaga's first name and the sound of it drove him wild. Attacking Tatsumi's nipples with his tongue, he soon added a second finger, stroking and pressing until he located the sweet spot that left Tatsumi incoherent and mewling.

"Pants," Morinaga gasped, lifting his hips so Tatsumi could push the pajama bottoms down and free his throbbing cock. Groping again for a condom this time, he quickly slid it on, added more lube, then Tatsumi raised himself high enough to align their bodies before slowly lowering back down. "Ahh! Senpai! So tight!"

They kissed again wildly, giving Tatsumi a moment to relax and accept the intrusion. "Now," he gasped, tilting his pelvis to help Morinaga find the right angle. And find it he did, thrusting upward as Tatsumi shuddered with pleasure, digging his fingers into Morinaga's back.

Though he wanted to prolong it, Morinaga soon felt that tightening of his muscles that signaled his orgasm. He reached down and stroked Tatsumi's weeping erection just so, panting into his ear, "Senpai, Senpai!" This pushed Tatsumi over the edge and Morinaga was right after. His entire body clenched and waves of heat pulsed outward from his groin as he released, sheathed deeply in his lover's body.

Tatsumi slumped down and Morinaga maneuvered them until they were lying flat on the couch, cuddling his nearly unconscious senpai and pressing gentle kisses to his sweaty brow. They lay there panting, boneless, still joined, until eventually Morinaga felt Tatsumi shiver from the sweat cooling on his back. Rolling to the side, he disengaged with a last little moan, removed the condom, and padded off to grab a damp washcloth. Cleaning them both up a bit, he suddenly swept Tatsumi up in his arms, bridal-style, and carried them both into the bedroom. This night was just getting started.

**Later is Better? **

Morinaga was dressed and puttering around in the kitchen when Tatsumi finally staggered out of their bedroom the next morning. He found the bathtub already filled with steaming hot, scented water – Morinaga had added some herbal bath salts. After a quick scrub and rinse, Tatsumi eased himself into the tub and heaved a contented sigh as the heat relaxed his strained hip and back muscles. _Morinaga pampers me like a princess_, he thought, snorting at how ridiculous that was.

A soft knock on the door brought him bolt upright and he sloshed water over the edge of the tub in a reflexive panic. Morinaga's bright eyes peeked in, "Good morning, Senpai!" He carried a mug of coffee over and set it on the edge of the tub, then seated himself on the scrubbing stool. "Can I help out in the lab today?"

Tatsumi gaped at him before sputtering, "G-get out, moron!" He'd brought his knees up and clasped them and his cheeks were flaming. "Yes. Uh, to the lab."

Morinaga just laughed softly. "It's a little late to act bashful with me, Senpai. Though it is adorable." Leaning over, he pressed a kiss on Tatsumi's pink cheek then retreated out of the room.

Tatsumi remained on guard for a few moments, then stretched out again in the water. He sipped at his coffee and closed his eyes. They needed to have a discussion, an important one, and he was dreading it. Not that his news was bad, but Morinaga was prone to jumping to conclusions and imagining the worst-case scenarios, getting all worked up and charging off in insane directions. He would have to approach this carefully and calmly and make sure Morinaga listened.

When to have the talk?_ This morning before going to the lab? (Nope, not ready yet) At the lab? (No no no) After dinner? (Probably best) Okay._ With that decided, Tatsumi heaved himself up and out of the water and prepared to face the day.

…

In the kitchen, Morinaga put the finishing touches on a light breakfast for the two of them. Despite the cheery face he'd shown Tatsumi in the bathroom, he was also worrying over some news he needed to share with his lover.

On his train ride back from Hamamatsu, he'd come up with dozens of schemes and speeches and scenarios. Begging, crying, demanding, whining – he was certain just talking like a normal person would never work. Every possible angle of attack had played out in his head.

In the end he'd just chucked them all out the window and pounced on his lover. He'd needed the reassurance, needed to feel their bond and lose himself in Tatsumi's body. It had worked it's usual magic, and now he felt calmer – sure that somehow it would all be just fine. But how to bring it up? And when?

Not now, for Tatsumi would be thinking about his experiments and did not appreciate distractions. Certainly not in the lab because this was personal and the assistants would be there._ After dinner would probably be best_, he decided. He would make something nice for them, open a bottle of wine maybe.

Optimism firmly in place, Morinaga hummed as he set the table and started a load of laundry. The two men had their meal then set out for the University.

…

They worked together smoothly and efficiently in the lab. The two assistants, Mika and Tadokoro, chatted quietly with each other and kept a surreptitious watch on the two men. Today seemed to be a peaceful day between them, but you never knew. It didn't happen nearly as often as it used to, but one wrong move and Senpai could turn on Morinaga like an angry wasp.

Tadokoro knew about their...relationship?...thanks to his brush with demon-Morinaga during the room share trial a year ago. Mika had not worked it out yet, and he could not bring himself to tell her, though he often wanted to. Tatsumi had raged about not being involved with Morinaga in that way, and Tadokoro valued his life too much to ever broach the subject again. Still, looking at the pair, Tadokoro sensed that the two men were currently getting along but something was off.

Tadokoro caught each of the men separately gazing around the lab with thoughtful expressions. Tatsumi seemed to be taking stock, one time he blushed ferociously. Morinaga occasionally looked sad or wistful, running his fingers over test tubes and other equipment. It was disturbing but not hostile, and Tadokoro knew something was in the air. Mika felt it too – by the late afternoon neither of the assistants were talking anymore. The lab was silent as a graveyard.

At 7:00pm, Tatsumi finally broke the silence. "Well then. I'm done for the day. Are you ready to leave, Morinaga?" And to his assistants, "You two can clean and lock up, right?"

"Yes, Tatsumi-senpai," the two chimed, grateful they'd made it through the tension-filled day.

Morinaga had been staring intently at a cabinet full of reagents. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm all done here." He took off his lab coat and hung it in his locker. Taking one last surveying look around the room, Morinaga heaved a sigh, and followed Tatsumi out.

Tadokoro made a quick decision. He grabbed Mika by the hand and dragged her out of the lab. In the corridor, he carefully waited until the two men had turned the corner, then dragged her at a run in the opposite direction. "What the hell, Tado? Where are you taking me?"

"Shh. Just hurry up. I have a hunch and I think you'll want to see this." The two of them made their way out to the grounds and around to the East entrance. There was a garden area outside this gate with trees and hedges, even a bench under a lamppost. It was deserted at this time of night. Tadokoro pulled Mika down to crouch behind some tall bushes and held his finger to his lips. With a tilt of his head, he indicated the two men approaching, walking silently side by side.

**All is Revealed**

Mika thought it looked like a watercolor landscape painting. In the fading evening light, colors were muted and everything felt just a bit out of focus. She had no idea why Tadokoro had insisted on dragging her out here, but now she found herself nervously biting her lip with anticipation as the two men appeared.

They were walking slowly, almost reluctantly. As they passed through the gate, Morinaga turned to look back at the University then looked ahead at Tatsumi who was still walking. Mika would later swear she saw a spark ignite in Morinaga's eyes as he suddenly grabbed Tatsumi's hand and pulled him off the sidewalk and into the shadows beneath the trees.

Very close to where the assistants were lurking in the bushes, Morinaga slammed Tatsumi up against the University's outer wall and kissed him like a starving man. Luckily, Tadokoro had slapped his hand over Mika's mouth before she could squeal in excitement. Wide-eyed, she watched with all the intensity of a die-hard fujoshi* as the two men groped and clutched at each other.

Tadokoro winced and looked away - this was a bit more than he'd bargained for when he'd been seized with the idea of helping Mika catch them in the act. He'd expected maybe a kiss or holding hands or something, not this wild passion. Twice before he'd seen them share a little PDA in this place completely by accident (okay, maybe the second time he'd casually planted himself near enough to see and not be seen – just to verify).

The first time, Tadokoro had been trying to catch them to ask a question before they left. He certainly hadn't asked any questions that day, since Tatsumi had been squirming and ranting as Morinaga hugged him and nibbled his neck. Instead poor Tadokoro had backed away and run for his life before being spotted, not sure if he was more afraid of demon-Morinaga or demon-Tatsumi.

The kiss broke when Morinaga moved his lips to Tatsumi's neck, drawing a loud moan from the silver-haired scientist. His eyes shot open and he slapped one hand over his mouth and with the other shoved Morinaga backward. "Wait...huh...dammit!" Tatsumi panted.

_Thank the gods,_ thought Tadokoro. _Nooooo! Don't stop!_ thought Mika.

"Sorry. Senpai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I lost control...sorry. I'm such an asshole!" Morinaga sank to his knees and hung his head. _What was I doing?_ he berated himself. _That was way out of line. I haven't done anything like that in ages. _He covered his face with his hands and waited for the kick or punch or whatever punishment Tatsumi chose to dish out.

Tatsumi stared down at Morinaga's shaggy black hair and slumped shoulders. Sighing deeply, he knelt down also and took Morinaga's hands away from his face. "Is it bad, what you need to tell me?" he asked gently. "I have something of my own to tell you. But my news isn't bad, so tell me yours first. Right now, spit it out.

Clutching at Tatsumi's hands, Morinaga looked up in surprise. No angry explosion of curses, no fists of fury. This was why he loved Tatsumi. He leaned forward until his head rested against Tatsumi's chest. Then he mumbled, "I got the promotion."

Tatsumi was confused for a moment, then he was overwhelmed with the need to shake his lover until his one last brain cell rattled in that empty skull. "That's great, isn't it? You've worked so hard, I knew you could do it. So why..." his voice trailed off. "Transfer? No transfer to the Nagoya branch?"

"TOKYO!" Morinaga wailed, clutching at Tatsumi now. "They want me at the Tokyo branch and they won't let me go to Nagoya and that's too far to come back very often and no more paid housing since I'm getting a raise but rent is crazy-expensive in Tokyo and I was going to tell you after dinner but the lab made me sad and then I attacked you and I miss you already so I'm going to quit my job IhatemylifeI'manidiot." He finally ran out of breath and just sobbed.

Morinaga could feel Tatsumi's body quivering. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _Now he'll beat me up._

"HA! Hahahaha! You are such an idiot! Hahahaha!" _What the hell?! He's_...laughing? _Is that what it sounds like? I've never heard him laugh! _Morinaga stared as Tatsumi fell over and clutched at his stomach, laughing hysterically. His eyes glistening with tears and wonder, Morinaga found the sight beautiful but totally confusing. (So did the two spies still crouched in the bushes.)

"Ha ha..." Tatsumi's laughing fit sputtered out. "You. So dramatic. How can you be both super-optimistic and yet completely pessimistic? You drive me insane."

"Senpai?"

"I finished my doctoral thesis last month. It was accepted last week. And they have no place for me here at Nagoya University as a professor or researcher. Budget cuts," Tatsumi announced dispassionately. "I was going to tell you tonight. After dinner. Ha ha."

"What? But that's...not bad news?" Morinaga crawled over to gaze down into Tatsumi's eyes with concern.

"Well, it's not good news. It was just neutral news. But, I think I should start looking for a job in Tokyo, yes?"

"Senpai!" Morinaga collapsed onto Tatsumi, kissing him all over his face, more tears dripping from his nose and cheeks. "I love you! I love you Senpai!"

"Moron. Get off me. Let's go home."

…

After more kisses and some straightening of clothes. The two men finally set off down the sidewalk towards their home and their future. Tadokoro and Mika staggered out of their bushes, legs cramped from crouching so long. They turned to look at the disappearing shapes of the two men - one tall and dark, one shorter and silver-haired.

"I guess we're out of a job," said Tadokoro, his emotions a mix of embarrassment and admiration and tiny bit of envy. "Ow! What was that for?" He clutched at his arm where Mika had punched him.

She punched him again. "How long have you known about them? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were blazing. That had been a fujoshi's heaven scene. She had shed some tears along with Morinaga, so touched by their sweet, sweet manlove.

"Are you kidding me? I've known since I did that trial room share. But Morinaga or Tatsumi-senpai or both would have killed me if a rumor spread, since I was the only one who knew about it. This was the only way I could come up with to let you find out without actually telling you. And now it won't matter, because they're leaving."

"Why today? There was some weird tension, I know, but this... Tatsumi-senpai hides his true self so well." Mika was ashamed her gay-dar had been so far off with the older man.

"Well, I heard about Tatsumi-senpai's doctorate. And Morinaga seemed to be saying goodbye to the lab, so I thought he might do something sentimental and I've seen them holding hands before as they walked by here. I was not expecting such a...display, though. That was embarrassing."

"Oh, Todo. That was beautiful. Morinaga's vulnerability and Tatsumi-senpai's reassurance. So much understanding and support and need and – heh heh – desire. And here I thought Morinaga was a masochist for putting up with all the abuse! Even though they express it differently, they love each other. That was like a manga come to life." Mika twirled around all starry-eyed and almost fell over as they started making their way back to the lab.

Tadokoro could only laugh and shake his head. "You're rotten."

"To the core."

_**Tokyo – here they come.**_

* _Fujoshi _means literally "rotten girl" and refers to a women who is a fan of boy's love/yaoi (M/M romance stories).

**Because Life is Never That Smooth**

_A few days later..._

Tatsumi stared at his phone like it had turned into a deadly viper. But instead of a warning rattle, it just continued to ring, the screen lighting up with the dreaded name...Isogai. _I'd better just answer it,_ he thought.

"...Hello?"

"Souichi, buddy!" As usual, Isogai's voice was much too loud and cheery. "I hear you and your kohai are moving to Tokyo together! I can't wait to show you around! We can do karaoke!"

"...! Wh-who told you that?"

"Little Kanako, of course. She's concerned about her big brother moving to a new, unfamiliar city. I told her I would take good care of you two."

"Why you...! Argh! I never should have bought her a cell phone! Stop corrupting my baby sister, you bastard!"

"Don't be mean," Isogai scolded. His voice lowered as he became more serious. "She wants someone to talk with about you, and I'm the only one who knows the truth, now, aren't I? She can't tell her girl friends, you lie to her face, and she would never tell Tomoe or your father, so she's stuck with me. I mostly reassure her and tell her the crap she sees online isn't true. Don't want her thinking real life is like the BL manga she reads on the sly. Anyway, I enjoy listening to her rattle on. I never had a little sister."

Tatsumi took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his face. He wanted to scream denials and threaten violence, but Isogai did know the truth, or some part of it anyway. He owed it to Morinaga, Kanako, and himself, to acknowledge the truth at least this much. He had to stop denying reality – it only made him look a fool. Isogai had teased him unmercifully, but he was not a bad person, and he would not harm Kanako or anyone else.

"Well. Thank you for letting Kanako bother you, but I will speak to her. Do not expect to be our drinking buddy and never use the word 'karaoke' to me again. We will be just fine on our own. And Morinaga doesn't trust you – he still thinks you're going to seduce me or something."

Isogai was taken aback by the moderate tone. "My goodness, you're mild today. Let me know when you're coming to the city. You guys can stay with me at Kurokawa's condo while you search for an apartment. Don't worry about Morinaga. I can straighten him out...so to speak. Talk to you soon!" And with that he hung up.

Tatsumi stared at his phone and seriously considered going to hide with his father in the jungles of South America.

**Who will Tatsumi and Morinaga encounter once they move to Tokyo, that seething hotbed of lovable perverts? Which gay bar will Morinaga frequent when he needs to vent about his frustrating senpai?**

**Until next time...farewell from the Tokyo Yaoiverse.**

**(You can also find these on Ao3 under the same name - Serralinda)**


End file.
